Love Letter
by sulis kim
Summary: Yunjae, Yaoi, Twooshoot. Surat cinta dari pengagum rahasia MR. J.
1. Chapter 1

Titlle : Love Letter

Author: Sherry Kim

Cast : Yunjae

Yunho - Jaejoong

Rate : M

Genre : Romance.

Disc : Pemeran milik Tuhan YME, dan diri mereka sendiri. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Selembar surat tergeletak indah di dalam kotak surat sebuah teras rumah bergaya pedesaan, rumah pondok bercat biru berlantai dua mungil dengan taman bungan mawar merah yang sedang mekar memenuhi pekarangan mengapit jalan setapak menuju pintu utama pondok.

Surat tanpa nama penerima yang di tunjukan kepada Kim Jaejoong. Satu satunya penghuni rumah pondok mungil yang jauh dari pusat kota.

Surat cinta berpita merah yang ia terima untuk kesekian kali dalam waktu sebulan terakhir, atau tepatnya sebulan sejak ia datang ke rumah pondok peristirahatan keluarga, bertempat di Gwangju.

Kim Jaejoong Pemuda manis yang sebulan lalu menjalani operasi donor Jantung memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri di kota kecil tempat kelahiran sang Ayah sampai ia merasa kondisi tubuhnya mulai pulih. Pria manis itu tersenyum menawan mendapati inisial nama pengirim yang tertulis di ujung kanan bawah Amplop, Mr. J.

Melangkah masuk kedalam rumah langkah kakinya membawa diri kesebuah pintu di lantai dua, kamar utama. Setumpuk surat lain berpita merah menumpuk di atas meja kayu Ek berukiran indah dalam kamar besar Jaejoong. Pria manis itu mengumpulkan surat tersebut setiap hari dan tahu bahwa surat itu di tunjukan untuk dirinya oleh seseorang yang mengawasi kegiatan dirinya sepanjang hari. Tertulis dengan jelas kebiasaan atau kegiatan yang sering ia lakukan setiap hari dan menjadi topik utama surat surat yang ia terima sebelumnya.

Masih dengan coretan garis lurus tulisan dan lekukan indah setiap kata yang tertoreh di atas lembaran putih yang sama, menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Jaejoong ketika membaca goresan indah tersebut membuatnya tersenyum. Tidak ada waktu lenggang yang tersisa karena setiap harinya ia membaca surat demi surat itu di mulai dari kiriman pertama sampai akhir. Sungguh konyol memang, karena dirinya begitu tertarik oleh apa yang seseorang itu tulis untuknya hari ini.

Usai membaca surat tersebut Jaejoong menarik laci dan mengeluarkan pulpen dari dalam sana, pria jemari lentik miliknya menulis beberapa bait kata, ia selalu membalas surat surat tersebut setiap kali ia menerima tanpa ada niat untuk mengirim surat balasan itu untuk seseorang dan entah siapa Mr. J itu.

Hari ini ia sudah akan kembali ke Seoul, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menulis surat berpamitan dan ia berniat meninggalkan surat itu di dalam kotak surat agar pengagum rahasinya itu tahu mulai besok ia tidak akan lagi berada disini. Meskipun tanpa berkata, seseorang itu akan tahu bahwa dirinya sudah kembali ke Seoul.

"Selamat tinggal Mr. J." Pulpen itu menggores indah lembaran kertas sebelum Jaejoong melipat dan memasukan kedalam amplop.

Nama yang selalu Jaejoong temukan di sudut surat bagian bawah, Mr. J. Ia berharap dapat melihat pria itu sebelum kembali ke Seoul, namun ia tidak berani berharap lebih karena dirinya tidak pernah punya nyali untuk meninggalkan satu di antara lembaran surat balasan miliknya disana.

"Tuan muda mobil sudah siap." Sopir pribadi berkat dari ambang pintu kamar.

"Ya." Suara merdu pria itu begitu tenang kala mata Doe miliknya berembun dan memasukan surat surat surat Mr. J untuk dirinya kedalam tas selempang sebelum ia keluar kamar dengan setumpuk surat balasan lain di tangan untuk ia tempatkan di dalam kotak surat miliknya.

*Jung Yunho membuka kotak surat dan menemukan setumpuk surat lain yang sama dengan surat yang setiap pagi ia tempatkan di dalam. Bibir hati pria itu tersenyum kala musang miliknya menatap Mobil Labogini berwarna Silver berjalan menjauh dari rumah pondok yang bersebelahan dengan Villa keluarga yang ia tempati.

Tiga puluh satu surat. Jumlah yang sama dengan surat yang ia tulis untuk Kucing tetangga manisnya. "Katakan kepada Kakek hari ini aku akan berkunjung ke Seoul."

Seorang pelayan mencoba membantu pria itu membawa setumpuk surat yang ada di kedua tanganya. "Tidak! Aku akan membawanya sendiri, surat ini lebih berharga dari apapun." Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat dan mengikuti sang majikan kembali ke dalam Villa.

Seoul. Yunho sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi kesana ketempat yang sebenarnya ia benci dan demi apa, ia benar benar membenci kota itu karena di kota itulah kedua orang tua Yunho meninggal bersama satu satunya adik perempuan yang ia milikki dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri di dunia hampa selama bertahun lamanya sampai dirinya melihat Kucing tetangga barunya yang manis sebulan yang lalu.

Kim Jaejoong begitu cantik dan menawan dilihat dari jarak jauh sekalipun. Setiap pagi pemuda itu tidak melakukan apapun selain duduk di teras belakang rumah pondok yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Yunho untuk menikmati mentari oagi yang cerah. Dari lantai dua kamarnyalah untuk pertama kali ia melihat pria manis bersosok lembut yang seakan menantang dunia kala sinar matahari pagi menyapa rambut hitam kulit pucat nyaris mengerikan namun terlihat indah dan semakin bersinar dari hari ke hari.

Sosok itu terlihat sempurna ketika Yunho tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Jaejoong di suatu jalan setapak menuju kota pada suatu sore. Kedua tangan pemuda itu penuh dengan alat lukis dari hoby yang di tekuni Jaejoong sendiri. Pria itu tidak menatapnya ataupun melirik Yunho ketika mereka berpapasan dan itu cukup membuat jantung Yunho berdentum tak karuan.

Tuhan sayang padanya sampai mengirimkan setan kecil untuk menarik salah satu gulungan kertas dan memberikan kesempatan untuk Yunho menyapa pemuda manis itu. Jaejoong tersenyum padanya saat Yunho membantu memungut dan menyerahkan gukungan kertas itu untuknya.

Jantung Yunho berhenti berdetak dan ia jatuh cinta semakin dalam pada pesona kucing manis tetangga sebelahnya itu.

"Terima kasih." Adalah kata mutiara indah yang disikan Bidadari, Jaejoong membius Yunho sampai ia lupa bernafas untuk beberapa saat. Ya Tuhan, pria itu begitu indah jika dilihat dalam jarak sedekat itu sampai Yunho berjanji akan menjaga keindahan itu tetap bertahta di setiap senti tubuh terutama bibir mungil dan mata Doe dengan setitik bintang di bawah mata kirinya. Ia ingin egois dengan melihat Jaejoong tersenyum hanya untuk Yunho sendiri.

Surat yang sama, selembar surat berwarna polos dengan pita merah terselip di pintu Apartemen Jaejoong. Menghela nafas lelah ia memungut benda itu dan masuk kedalam Apartemen miliknya yang gelap gulita.

Seminggu sudah ia kembali ke Seoul dan ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan surat dengan coretan tinta yang sama di sini, di Seoul dan tidak perlu di pertanyakan siapa pengirimnya karena Jaejoong sudah begitu hapal di luar kepala dengan sketsa goresan tangan Kim Jaejoong di muka surat.

Kamera CCTV atau pun petugas tidak melihat seorang atau siapapun yang mencurigakan yang terekam di CCTV keamanan gedung. Demi Tuhan, Mr. J seperti hantu yang mampu menaruh surat di pintu Apartemenya tanpa meninggalkan jejak, namun Jaejoong yakin Mr. J adalah manusia.

"Surat lagi." itu Park Yoochun, sahabat sekaligus tetangga sebelah. Seperti biasa pria berjidat lebar itu tidak mengetuk pintu ataupun meminta ijin untuk menggeledah bebas ke dalam Apartemen Jaejoong.

"Ya." menyimpan surat itu kedalam kotak yang berisi surat surat lain Jaejoong duduk di kursi meja makan dengan Yoochun berdiri disisinya. "Apa yang kau bawa."

"Sake."

"Kau tahu aku tidak minum ini."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu minum setelah kau mendapatkan jantung sehat dan aku tidak akan membiarkan jantung itu berdetak tidak normal hanya karena selembar surat konyolmu itu." Sebelah tangan Yoochun menekan lembut bekas jahitan di atas jantung pria itu yang tertutup pakaian. "Apa masih sakit."

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan."

Doe milik Jaejoong membulat sempurna. "Kau sudah memiliki Junsu, Mr. Park."

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Jaejoong. Aku tidak mengajakmu kencan denganku tetapi ikut kencan denganku." Jaejoong mengerjap polos. Sampai Yoochun melanjutkan. "Hari ini aku akan melamarnya jadi maukah kau menemaniku,,," ia terdiam.

Jaejoong mengerjap indah. Astaga bagaimana bisa Park Yoochun si playboy kelas ikan kakap gugup. Ini pertama kali untuk Jaejoong melihat pria itu gugup seperti ini..."Jae."

"Baiklah."

"Bagus. Aku akan datang lagi tiga puluh menit berikutnya untuk menjemputmu." Pintu tertutup dengan Jaejoong yang tersenyum konyol melihat tingkah sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Apakah cinta mampu membuat orang waras menjadi gila? Karena Ia sudah gila dengan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Jaejoong menggeleng, ini bukan cinta melainkan hanya sebuah rasa penasaran yang menjelma menjadi hasrat dan keinginan untuk bertemu yang tak tersampaikan. Menutup kotak berisi surat surat dari Mr. J, Jaejong membawa kotak yang di dalamnya berisi surat surat Mr. J itu keatas lemari kaca.

Ia sudah memutuskan tidak akan membaca satupun surat sebelum bertemu atau melihat siapa Mr. J yang mengirimnya surat cinta dengan hanya tertulis beberapa bait kata di dalamnya setiap hari. Sungguh ia akan mati penasaran jika tidak melihat siapa pengagum pria nya itu dalam waktu dekat.

Rasa iri menyusup tanpa permisi kedalam relung hati Jaejoong melihat Junsu terlihat sangat bahagia setelah menerima lamaran dari Yoochun beberapa saat lalu. Cincin berkian indah itu membuatnya iri, atau Yoochnmun yang berlutut di hadaoan Junsu yang membuatnya iri, entahlah! Karena Jaejoong memang iri.

Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia berdansa di lantai bawah dengan musik melow yang Jaejoong akui cukup indah dan sesuai dengan suasana hatinya yang hampa. Apakah Tuhan benar benar tidak akan mempertemukan dirinya dengan pengagum rahasianya itu ataukah Mr. J begitu jelek, tua atau cacat sampai sampai tidak berani menunjukan diri di hadapan Jaejoong.

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh merasa iri atau apapun karena Tuhan sudah memberinya kado terindah dengan membiarkan dirinya hidup lebih lama meski ia harus hidup dalam kekosongan. Jaejoong juga ingin di cintai seperti Junsu dan ingin mencintai sama besarnya seperti Yoochun.

"Wine pleas..." Ia berkata kepada pelayan yang lewat di sebelah meja yang ia duduki.

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan itu datang dengan pesanan dan sudah akan menaruh wine di atas meja ketika seseorang menabrak pelayan itu sampai Wine beserta gelas tersebut tumpah kearah Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu memekik keras karena terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan,maafkan aku." Seseorang entah pelayan atau siapa membantu Jaejoong membersihkan pakaian yang ia kenakan menggunakan sapu tangan. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja karena kepalaku tiba tiba terasa pusing, mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak minum." Suara baringtone dan nafas hangat beraroma Wine yang anehnya terasa manis pria itu menyapa wajah Jaejoong lembut karena pria itu berdiri begitu dekat denganya.

"Tidak apa apa, hanya basah dan... Apa yang kau lakukan." Terkejut karena pria itu menyampirkan jas meliknya di atas bahunya, Jaejoong berkata sedikit kasar. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak! Akulah yang tidak sopan karena begitu lancang terhadapmu. Hanya saja noda merah minuman apapun yang kau pesan membuat pakaianmj melekat di atas kulit, dan aku tidak suka mata jelalatan semua orang memperhatikan tubuhmu."

Jaejoong tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumanya ketika mendapati wajah tegas pria itu terlihat merasa sangat bersalah namun tersenyum menggoda. Namun senyum miliknya menghilang setelah pria itu mundur dan dirinya mampu melihat wajah pria itu dengan sangat jelas.

Tampan! Adalah kata yang cocok untuk pria yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Mata pria itu seperti musang begitu tajam dengan garis wajah tegas juga keras yang memiliki cara sendiri untuk menambah kesempurnaan sosok pria itu disana. Setitik bintang indah tercetak di atas bibir hati pria itu dan Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya berubah tegang mendapati dirinya ingin mendaratkan bibirnya sendiri diatas sana. Ya Tuhan.

"Kau perlu berganti pakaian,,," Pria itu berbicara dengan pelayan dan memberikanya beberapa lembar uang. Jaejoong masih tidak dapat mengontrol diri sampai pria itu menyentuh lengan bagian atas dan sedikit menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan.

Dan dengan seluruh kebodohan yang di milikinya ia tidak menolak saat pria itu menawarkan sebuah kamar untuk ia berganti pakaian dan membersihkan diri lalu menuntunya naik ke lantai atas.

"Ku harap kau menyukai pakaian yang aku beli ini." Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri hanya dengan menggunakan jas mandi membalut tubuhnya.

"Apapun akan ku kenakan asal bukan pakaian wanita," ia mencoba bercanda." "Siapa kau?" Jaejoong bertanya.

"Maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Jung Yunho." Tangan Jaejoong terulur untuk menjabat tangan yang lebih besar juga sedikit kasar darinya itu. Tangan yang begitu hangat sampai mampu mengirimkan gelenyar aneh melalui kulit tangan yang bersentuhan.

Kelembutan tangan Jaejoong seperti sutra di bawah tekanan tangan besar dan kasar Yunho yang melingkupi tangan pria itu tadi malam. Bahkan Yunho masih merasakan kelembutan itu sampai sekarang meski waktu yang mereka habiskan hanya cukup sampai disana.

Sahabat Jaejoong mencarinya dan sudah akan menghajar Yunho karena membawa Jaejoong kesalah satu kamar di lantai atas Club yang mereka tahu untuk apa gunanya. Hal yang tidak pernah Yunho lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau melamun lagi nak."

Yunho tersenyum meminta maaf kearah sang Nenek dan membuka pintu Kamarnya lebih lebar. "Kau tidak mengatakan akan datang Nenek, aku bisa menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu sebelumnya."

"Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan seorang istri untuk dirimu sendiri, anak muda. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun darimu karena uang yang kau gunakan membeli sesuatu apapun itu adalah uang dari suamiku." Nenek Jung memperhatikan sekeliling Apartemen mesah tempat tinggal cucunya yang seminggu ini pindah ke Seoul dan entah untuk alasan apa?

Yunho mengekor sang nenek yang mengitari ruangan dan berhenti di sebuah jendela lebar samping ranjang Bigsize mikiknya. "Apakah ini teropong untuk melihat bintang di langit."

Mendorong ujung teleskop panjang dari jendela Yunho menarik korden menutupi jendela yang tadinya terbuka. "Kadang kadang aku memang suka melihat bintang."

"Dan apakah bintang itu memiliki tangan dan kaki, berwajah cantik juga memiliki sesuatu yang menarikmu dari tempatmu bertapa ke Seoul." Wanita tua itu tetaplah sama blak blakanya seperti yang Yunho ingat dengan baik.

"Ya Tuhan Nenek kau selalu benar." Senyum meminta maaf Yunho tunjukan. "Tetapi sayangnya kali ini kau salah."

"Baiklah anak nakal, mengapa kau tinggal disini ketika puluhan kamar Mansion Jung kosong tak berpenghuni dan kenapa kau menutup korden itu." Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang sang Nenek yang membuka korden beserta jendela semakin lebar. Balkon Hotel milik keluarga Jung memang di rancang lebih luas dari balkon balkon Hotel pada umumnya.

Nenek Jung menatap keluar sana seakan mencari dan Yunho menggeram menyembunyikan diri di balik korden jendela kamar yang lebar.

Tidak perlu penjelasan karena Neneknya itu menatap langsung kesebrang Hotel yang tidak lebih tinggi dari kamar yang Yunho tempati saat ini. Satu lantai di bawahnya seseorang sedang melukis di luar Balkon Apartemen pria itu. "Bintang yang indah, bersinar terang pada pagi hari sekalipun, terlalu terangnya sampai membuat mata Cucuku yang buta menjadi melihat dengan jelas tanpa kaca mata."

Musang Yunho memutar jenggah. Astaga apa yang baru saja Neneknya itu ocehkan. "Kau seperti burung gereja di pagi hari yang cerewet Nenek."

"Aku cerewet karena kau tidak mendengar nasehatku."

"Hanya satu, seorang istri itu bukanlah barang yang dapat kau temukan di supermarket dengan mudah lalu kau bisa membelinya dan di bawa pulang untuk aku pajang selama kau datang mengunjungiku."

"Anak nakal, itukah sambutan untuk nenekmu ini."

"Biarkan aku memelukmu Nenek." Menarik sang Nenek kedalam pelukanya Yunho mendapati Pria di seberang sana menatap kearahnya. Ia memutar tubuh dan menarik sang nenek masuk kedalam.

"Bintang yang indah. Kapan kau akan mengajaknya pulang." Ya Tuhan neneknya ini terlalu cerdas untuk ia bohongi. "Siapa yang memberitahumu."

"Apakah penting?" Yunho mengangguk. "Manager Apartemen sebelah. Changmin!" Yunho menggeram, ia melupakan fakta sepupunya itu kaki tangan sang nenek, dan dirinya meminga tolong kepada changmin sang penghianat untuk menjadi tukang pos suratnya. "Anak itu memberitahuku kau menyuruh mereka menghapus rekaman CCTV disaat kau menyelipkan surat cintamu ke kantong Changmin untuk anak itu kirim ke pintu Apartemen Bintangmu."

"Itu bukan surat cinta."

"Apakah surat tagihan hutang dikirim dengan kertas mahal berpita merah setiap hari nak. Kau boleh membodohiku tentang hal lain tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini."

"Bahkan tidak untuk apapun." Yunho menyahut dan duduk di sofa. "Namanya Kim Jaejoong."

"Aku sudah tahu."Neneknya itu berkata bangga." Sial! Yunho tidak akan heran jika Neneknya ini sudah melacak masa lalu Kucing cantik tetangganya itu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanya kenapa kau bersembunyi disini seperti pecundang dan tidak menyapa langsung Pria itu."

"Aku sedang mencari waktu yang tepat."

"Dan tepatnya kapan waktu yang yang kau maksud tepat itu?"

"Baiklah secepatnya. Jadi pergilah aku ada urusan ke kantor Kakek siang ini. Aku berjanji kunjunganmu berikutnya kau akan melihat Kim Jaejoong disini, dikamarku."

"Sial, kau benar benar akan seperti Kakeku dulu menculikku untuk dia nikahi." Nenek Jung berkata bangga.

"Seingatku Anjing Kakek mencuri pakaian yang kau jemur dan kau mendatangi pintu rumahnya." Yunho tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Laki laki tua sialan itu akan mendapatkan pelajaran jika bertemu denganku lagi."

Jaejoong mengerjap heran karena tidak menemukan surat pagi ini di pintu Apartemen tempat dimana biasanya ia menemukan surat surat sebelumnya. Menutup lalu membuka pintu beberapa kali ia juga mencari di luar atau di balik pintu namun tak menemukan surat untuk hari ini dimana mana.

Apakah pengagum rahasianya itu sudah bosan mengiriminya surat? Atau sesuatu terjadi kepadanya, sakit atau sebagainya?

Mengunci pintu Apartemen, Jaejoong mencoba mengabaikan surat yang belum ia terima pagi ini, ia berjalan menuju lift dengan pikiran pikiran atau kemungkinan apapun yang terjadi kepada Mr. J. Dentingan Lift menggema sebelum pintu terbuka, Mata Doe Jaejoong mendelik lebar melihat lift penuh dengan balon berwarna merah dengan seseorang berdiri di dalam sana.

"Selamap pagi Kim Jaejoong." Pria itu mengenalinya. Tetapi tidak dengan Jaejoong.

"Maaf." Pria itu menaikan pita pengikat balon di atas kepala dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Jaejoong. "Changmin." Melangkah masuk tanpa ragu tangan Jaejoong menepis balon yang memenuhi ruang lift yang tidak begitu luas untuk mendapatkan ruang untuk dirinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa disini. Apakah kau tidak sibuk?"

"Senang rasanya kau mengingatkanku dengan pekerjaanku yang menumpuk, tetapi aku akan lebih senang jika kau tidak mengungkitnya manis." Senyum pria itu membuatnya tertawa.

Mengulurkan sebagian pita balon kearah Jaejoong Changmin mengangguk lucu. "Bantu aku memegang ini, aku harus mengambil handphon untuk menghubungi seseorang." Berbagai pertanyaan mengelilingi otak Jaejoong, tetapi ia tidak dapat mengutarakan satu pertanyaan pun kepada Changmin, terutama tentang masalah surat itu.

Lift meluncur menuruni gedung lebih cepat dari biasanya." Dalam sekejap Jaejoong mendapati pintu terbuka dengan beberapa balon terbang keluar dari dalam Lift.

Changmin menggiringnya keluar dan Jaejoong di kejutkan lagi dengan banyaknya balon lain di lantai dasar Apartemen yang biasanya sepi dan kosong. "Apakah akan ada acara? Dan kau,,," Menyipitkan mata Jaejoong menatap Changmin mengintimindasi. "Jangan katakan pengirim surat itu adalah kau Changmin."

Changmin mengabaikan oertanyaan itu. "Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat tentunya jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Sebenarnya aku harus pergi keperpustakaan kota untuk mencari beberapa kebutuhan melukis, tapi itu bisa di tunda. Aku akan ikut denganmu." Lengan Jaejoong sudah di apit oleh tangan besar Changmin yang hangat melingkupi sisi tubuhnya dengan pria itu menyeret tubuh mungil Jaejoong keluar pintu utama Apartemen.

"Bagus! Karena aku tidak suka penolakan atau menunda acara. Semakin cepat kita pergi semakin cepat puka aku mendapatkan hadiahku."

 **~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE LETTER**

Sherry Kim

Happy Reading...!

Angin musim semi menyapa hangat permukaan padang rumput setinggi setengah kaki dengan tumbuhan ilalang menari nari indah di sekeliling setiap langkah Jaejoong yang terayun.

Balon berwarna merah tergenggam erat di antara jari jari lentik miliknya bergoyang menyebar kesegala arah dikala angin menghempasnya seakan menyapa kedatangan pria manis itu disana.

Hijau rerumputan serta birunya langit sepanjang mata memandang terbentang luas di hadapan dengan hanya di temani beberapa pohon di kejauhan, di ujung kaki bukit jauh sana.

Tidak ada siapapun atau seseorang yang Changmin maksud telah menunggunya di sini, di tempat yang jauh dari pusat kota Seoul yang ia akui indah namun tak berpenghuni. Tidak ada mobil berlalu lalang di satu satunya jalan beraspal yang hanya di lewati mobil Changmin yang telah meninggalkan Jaejoong lima menit lalu.

Melangkah menerobos rerumputan Jaejoong menuju tempat yang pria itu katakan sebelum meninggalkan dirinya, ia melihat kotak surat berwarna merah berdiri tegak di kejauhan.

Langkah kaki membawa pria manis itu kesana dalam hitungan beberapa menit. Kotak itu tertutup dengan sebuah gembok di bagian luar. Merogoh kedalam saku jaket ia mengambil kunci yang ia temukan beberapa hari lalu di salah satu surat yang ia terima seperti biasa.

Tidak ada apapun yang terlihat spesial didalam sana kecuali selembar kertas putih dengan beberapa coretan yang tidak asing untuknya. Tulisan Mr. J yang ia kenali.

"Berbaliklah, My Angle."

Sosok pria tinggi berdiri disana, tiga meter dari tempat Jaejoong menatap kearah pria yang akhir akhir ini menjadi pengagum rahasianya.

Sinar matahari membuat dilau rambur hitam legam pria itu dengan senyum yang terlihat menawan menunjukkan gigi putih rapi miliknya. Rahang tegas dengan garis wajah yang Jaejoong akui mengagumkan serta mata Musang pria itu yang menatapnya tajam, namun entah mengapa seakan membuat kelopak bunga dandelion serta kupu kupu mengelilingi dirinya disaat hanya ada angin hangat melingkupi mereka.

"Mr. J." Pria itu mengangguk membenarkan dengan satu langkah maju kearah Jaejoong. "Mr. Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong mengingat namanya, itu suatu kejutan untuk Yunho sendiri. Mereka hanya pernah bertatapan muka dua kali dalam pertemuan singkat pertama yang tanpa sengaja serta pertemuan kedua yang di sengaja. "Bukan! Tetapi Mr. J yang ku maksud adalah Mr. Jaejoong. Untuk Mr. Jaejoong. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan namaku disana."

Senyum Jaejoong selalu mampu membuat Yunho merasa nyaman ketika menemukan garis melekung itu di bibir Cherrynya, tak terkecuali saat ini ketika mata bening pria itu berbinar menyenangkan. "Kita bertetangga selama di Gwangju tetapi kau hanya mengirimiku surat setiap pagi bukanya menyapaku."

Keterkejutan Yunho tentang itu tidak ia tutupi karena Jaejoong berkata. "Aku selalu melihatmu setiap pagi berdiri di jendela kamarmu, di lantai dua Villa sebelah." Dan ia juga memperhatikan Jaejoong yang selalu berdiri disana tanpa menyadari mereka berdua telah terikat benang merah kasat mata yang ternyata sudah saling melilit keduanya tanpa dapat mereka elak.

"Kejutan untukku."

"Juga kejutan untukku karena kaulah pengirim surat itu. Dan mengapa?"

Semilir angin membawa anak rambut di kening Yunho menari nari indah sampai menutupi mata musang pria itu, anehnya itu membuat kharisma Yunho semakin terlihat nyata di mata Jaejoong.

"Karena aku ingin mengenalmu lebih, sebagai seseorang yang akan aku tempatkan di tahta tertinggi dalam hatiku."

Apakah seharusnya ia merasa terkejut, bagaimana bisa pria itu mengatakan hal seperti itu disaat keduanya adalah mahluk dengan jenis kelamin yang sama. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak lebih awal menyapaku, Yunho..."

"Karena aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku saat itu, sampai semakin hari perasaan ini bertambah menekan dadaku sampai susah bernafas, semakin hari aku mengagumi sampai aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku sendiri untuk berhenti mengagumimu." Tangan pria itu terulur menunggu uluran jabat tangan Jaejoong. "Jung Yunho, senang bisa mengenalmu dan aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau memberiku kesempatan untuk memenangkan hatimu."

Mundur atau maju.

Kedua pilihan itu membuat Jaejoong dilema, maju maka ia akan mendapatkan lelaki tampan yang saat ini berdiri di sana, pria yang membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan sampai ia takut jantung milik orang lain di dadanya itu salah tempat. Mundur maka ia akan merasa tusukan lain yang menghunus jantungnya sampai ia merasa akan kehilangan jantung itu sendiri.

Jantung sialan! Mengapa masih juga berdegup tak karuan disaat ia sudah merasakan kehangatan tangan Yunho melingkupi tangan kecilnya. Dan ia memberenggut tidak suka karena pria itu terlihat lebih tinggi dan besar dari dirinya, pria itu berdiri hanya berjarak rengkuhan tangan di hadapanya. "Kim Jaejoong." dan Jung Yunho benar benar merengkuh tubuhnya kearah pria itu.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu Kim Jaejoong, dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang aku rasakan kepadamu."

Kedua pria itu duduk bersebelahan untuk menikmati sisa matahari senja. Matahari seperti kuning telur menggantung rendah memberikan sinar terakhir miliknya untuk menyinari kedua pria yang saat ini memperhatikan sosok sinar jingga yang mulai tenggelam di kaki langit.

Tidak ada ucapan atau apapun yang lebih menenangkan dari keterdiaman mereka. Kau hanya perlu tahu dia ada disisimu untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan rahasia yang Tuhan janjikan, perasaan tenang yang tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan dari melakukan aktifitas lain sepanjang hari yang melelahkan cukup terasa menyenangkan hanya dengan duduk terdiam di sisinya.

Sang waktu seakan berlari sedikit lebih cepat hari ini. Beberapa jam lalu Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berani memikirkan ia akan merasa senyaman ini duduk berdampingan dengan pria yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya beberapa jam lalu.

"Apa kau yakin kau menyukaiku?" Pertanyaan itu sudah ia lontarkan berkali kali kepada Yunho. Hanya saja ia tidak dapat mempercayai pria itu juga tidak mempercayai keputusan hati miliknya yang belum ia ungkapkan.

Masih dengan jawaban yang sama ia menjawab. "Seyakin dan sepasti aku bernafas untuk detik ini dan berikutnya." Musang yang selalu berhasil membuat bulu roma Jaejoong berdiri menatapnya dengan sorot mata tenang.

Siluet senja terakhir menyamarkan wajah Yunho yang saat ini menatap dirinya dengan berbagai perasaan yang Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti. Pria ini begitu misterius namun mengagumkan. "Bagaimana kau bisa ,,,"

"Menyukaimu," Yunho meneruskan kata kata Jaejoong. "Karena aku tahu kau milikku, dan akan menjadi miliku sejak pertama aku melihat dirimu di Gwangju."

Jaejoong tidak mengerti, ia tidak tahu karena belum pernah sebelumnya ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya dalam pertemuan pertama resmi mereka. "Kau sangat,,,"

"Mencintaimu," Senyum itu meluluhkan hatinya. Entah kenapa perasaan cinta yang tumbuh di dada untuk pengagum rahasianya ini semakin tak karuan. Ia membayangkan seseorang buruk rupa atau cacat yang tidak berani menampakan wajah di hadapan Jaejoong, bukanya pria tampan seperti Jung Yunho yang terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Baiklah! Ia menghela nafas untuk berkata. "Kita remsi pacaran."

Yunho hanya menatap mata Doe Jaejoong dan tersenyum, ia tahu Jaejoong tidak akan menolaknya. Jemari pria itu menemukan pasanganya untuk ia remas ringan. "Terima kasih. Aku akan membuatmu tidak menyesali keputusan ini."

"Kau tinggal di Hotel mewah sebelah, Bukan? Yang selalu mengarahkan teropong ke jendela rumahku."

"Kau tahu!" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan terkejut jika menemukan lukisan wajahku di apartemenmu jika aku bermain kesana." Senyum Jaejoong mekar dengan rona merah muda samar karena matahari telah menuju peristirahatan.

Langit sudah gelap dengan mereka masih betah duduk disana. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kebiasanmu melukis apapun yang ada di sekelilingmu tentu saja!." Jemari dingin Jaejoong bergetar di bawah telapak tangan Yunho. "Kau kedinginan." Menanggalkan jaket miliknya ia menyampirkan di atas bahu Jaejoong. "Kita kembali. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik Jaejoong ia mendapatkan tepukan keras di atas telapak tangan miliknya sebelum tangan lembut Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya erat. Tangan kucing tetangganya itu begitu mungil dan lembut sampai Yunho takut meremukan tangan itu jika mengenggamnya sedikit lebih kuat.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Changmin membawaku kesini? Bukan restoran atau tempat lain yang lebih romantid." Ia menyamakan langkahnya untuk berjalan disisi Yunho.

"Karena kau menyukai suatu tempat yang indah dan tenang, Seoul tidak memiliki tempat lain selain disini. Dulu aku juga dan keluargaku sering kemari untuk bermain layang layang." Jaejoong melompat lebih dekat saat Yunho lagi lagi berjalan lebih cepat di depanya. Pria itu memiliki kaki yang lebih panjang dan kokoh. Bibir mungil Jaejoong mencebil karena sedikit merasa iri dengan sosok yang berjalan di hadapanya saat ini.

"Bagaimana kita pulang, Changmin sudah meninggalkanku tanpa mobil."

"Jalan kaki."

"Apa!" Langkah kaki Jaejoong berhenti di belakang Yunho. Menoleh dari balik bahu ia tersenyum menggoda. "Dia akan kembali pada saat matahari tenggelam. Jangan khawatir, kalau dia tidak datang aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah."

Kedua sisi wajah Jaejoong menghangat. "Kau sudah merahasiakan ini juga tentang surat surat itu. Ya Tuhan, seharusnya aku sudah curiga saat tidak melihat apapun pada rekaman CCTV. Berapa kau membayarnya?"

Yunho tertawa. "Dia sepupuku, Apartemen itu milik Kakek sebelum kami memutuskan untuk membangun Hotel di sebelah dan mewariskan Apartemen itu untuk Changmin." Sekaya itulah pria Jung satu ini. Jaejoong bertanya dalam hati.

"Siapa nama Kakekmu?"

"Jung Ji Hoon." Tarikan Jaejoong membuat tubuh Yunho terhempas kebelakang menabrak tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Lenganya yang lain menahan tubuh Jaejoong sebelum pria itu terjatuh kererumputan. "Kau bohong, Jung Ji Hoon pria tua kaya cerewet itu?"

Bibir hati itu mengecup ringan kening Jaejoong. "Ya, Kakekku memang pria tua cerewet yang suka menganggap remeh semua masalah, itulah dirinya."

"Dia terkenal baik dan humoris, itulah yang di katakan majalah dan televisi."

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan itu jika bertemu denganya, dia orang tua usil sama seperti nenekku." Melepaskan lenganya pada tubuh Jaejoong dengan tidak rela mereka kembali berjalan bergandengan tangan menembus kegelapan kearah lampu mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka di sisi jalan. "Kau akan mengajakku menemuinya?"

"Ya!"

"Secepat itukah?"

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa mempertemukan kalian malam ini,"

"Tidak! Kita belum satu jam pacaran."

"Kalau begitu besok."

"Demi Tuhan Yunho." Rengekan manja Jaejoong membuat tawa pria itu menghapus keheningan malam. "Baiklah, minggu depan."

"Dasar pria gila!" Changmin berkata dari dalam mobil. "Dan aku lebih gila karena mendukung kegilaan sepupuku ini."

Perlakuan kecil yang membuat Jaejoong tersentuh. Yunho membuka pintu untuknya. Ia pernah membayangkan dirinyalah yang membuka pintu mobil untuk kekasihnya suatu hari nanti, bukan malah sebaliknya. "Terima kasih." Pria itu berputar untuk duduk di sisi lain mobil.

"Duduk di depan Jung, aku bukan sopir kalian."

"Kau sopir kami untuk hari ini Nak."

"Pak tua menyebalkan." Changmin menggerutu namun tetap menjalankan Mobil. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dirinya mau saja dipetintah Yunho ini itu. Ia akan mencakar Yunho jika tidak membayarnya dengan gaji yang tinggi melebihi yang pria itu janjikan.

Minggu pagi Jaejoong kembali menemukan selembar surat yang sama di depan pintu apartemen. Oh, bukan dirinya tetapi Yoochun si tetangga kamar yang selalu keluar masuk Apartemen miliknya yang menemukan surat tersebut tergeletak di bawah pintu. Jangan heran karena pria itu mengetahui kunci nomor Apartemen Jaejoong memang sejak lama.

Tanpa meminta ijin sang penerima surat, pria itu merobek surat dan membaca isinya dengan keras.

"Kencan kita jam lima sore." Jaejoong mendengar itu dan berlari keluar dari dapur untuk merebut surat itu dari tangan Yoochun.

"Aku tidak suka Yoochun keluar masuk Apartemenmu, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengganti kunci sandi Apartemenmu Jongie." Yunho mengutarakan isi hatinya saat Pria itu menjemput Jaejoong untuk kencan mereka sepuluh menit lebih cepat. Kebiasaan Yunho yang Jaejoong ketahui sejak mereka pacaran seminggu ini. Pria itu selalu tepat waktu, tidak suka membuat Jaejoong menunggu barang semenit pun.

"Papa akan marah jika kau melakukanya. Karena Yoochun lah aku masih hidup sampai saat ini, Yoochun lah yang sering menemukan aku tidak sadarkan diri di apartemenku dulu, dan Papa akan menyuruhku kembali tinggal bersamanya jika kau melalukan hal itu." Pria tampan itu cemberut dan mencebilkan bibirnya marah karena penolakan kekasih cantiknya.

Kekehan Jaejoong semakin membuat wajah pria itu merajuk dan sungguh! Yunho terlihat jelek jika seperti itu. "Kau tidap pantas seperti itu Bear. Kau akan semakin tampan jika tersenyum." Mencondongkan tubuh ia mencium sekilas bibir hati Yunho.

Mobil sempat oleng sebelum kembali melaju lurus membelah jalan raya. "Jika kau melakukanya lagi sayang, kita akan berakhir di bibir jalan dengan luka parah." Wajah keduanya merona meski ini bukanlah kali pertama mereka berciuman.

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi di hari kedua mereka pacaran. Yunho mengantar Jaejoong pulang malam itu dan masuk ke Apartemen mungil Jaejoong untuk pertama kali. Benar saja! Di dinding ruang baca yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu tergantung sebuah lukisan seorang pria yang tidak asing untuk keduanya. Gambar Yunho dengan gulungan kertas di tangan kanan yang Yunho ingat sebagai sosok dirinya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku memiliki ide bagus." Dari tempat Jaejoong duduk ia melirik Yunho dengan kerutan di kening. "Ide bagus apa?"

"Tinggalah bersamaku, aku bisa menjagamu selama dua puluh empat jam." Pria itu mengatakan hal yang begitu penting seakan sebuah permainan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Kau gila, kita tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?" Jalan berbebelok membuat laju mobil melamban. "Aku memang gila karena memikirkanmu setiap waktu, setiap saat setiap hari jam bahkan detik. Tinggalah bersamaku Sayang, biarkan aku menjagamu kalau perlu aku akan meminta ijin kepada Umma dan Appa kim." Ini bukan kali pertama Yunho memanggil orang tua Jaejoong dengan sebutan itu.

Pernah satu kali Jaejoong bertanya kenapa? "Orang tuaku sudah meninggal dan orang tuamu akan menjadi orang tua kandungku setelah kita menikah." jawab Yunho tanpa dosa yang membuat wajah Jaejoong merah padam tidak mampu berkata.

Menikah. Kata itu sangat tidak terjangkau untuknya dulu ketika ia masihlah seorang pesakitan. Tetapi kini Yunho seakan membawa kebahagiaan itu kehadapan Jaejoong dengan kesetiaan yang pria itu janjikan.

"Tidak! Belum saatnya."

"Lalu kapan saatnya, aku tidak ingin melihat Yoochun berada begitu dekat denganmu, aku hanya ingin kau untukku tidak ada pria lain yang boleh lebih akrab dariku." Mobil memasuki gerbang besar dengan jalan utama yang di kelilingi pepohonan pendek juga taman bunga indah di kedua sisi yang belum pernah Jaejoong lihat.

"Kau terlalu posesif Yunho."

"Hanya untukmu, karena hanya kau pria yang mampu membuatku seperti ini dan tidak pernah sebelumnya aku ingin menjaga seseorang melebihi aku menjaga diriku sendiri." Mansion Jung terlihat begitu jauh lebih tinggi dan luas dari apa yang terlihat dari luar.

Seseorang pelayan membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho ketika mobil berhenti. "Aku serius dengan ucapanku Jae, aku tidak akan memaksamu, aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku dan menawarkan rumahku untukmu..." Pria itu menahan Jaejoong saat ingin membuka sabuk pengaman dan menggantikan tangan Jaejoong dengan tanganya sendiri untuk melakukanya. ",,,juga kamarku dan ranjangku." Senyum Yunho melebar sampai mata musang pria menyipit. "Ah aku suka melihatmu merona seperti ini." mencubit kedua pipi chuby Jaejoong Yunho mendapat pukulan dibelakang kepalanya sendiri.

Memutar tubuh dengan malas sepertinya ia tahu siapa pelaku dan hanya satu orang yang berani memukulnya seperti itu. Dan benar saja Jung Hye Kyo sang Nenek berdiri berkacak pinggang di luar pintu mobil laborgini miliknya dengan tampang yang membuat Yunho ngeri.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, kau menggoda calon cucu mantuku di depan mataku ya Tuhan." Berlagak sok teraniyaya adalah keahlian nenek Yunho yang satu ini.

Jaejoong sudah keluar dari mobil untuk menghampiri Nenek Yunho yang masihlah cantik di usia Tua wanita itu. Sangat cantik malah.

Jung Hye Kyo memeluk Jaejoong sedikit lebih lama sampai Yunho menarik neneknya untuk menjauhkan wanita itu dari Jaejoong.

"Aku merindukanmu Nenekku sayang." Mengedipkan mata kearah Jaejoong ia mendapatkan cubitan di perutnya. "Kau semakin gendut akhir akhir ini Yunho, lemak di tubuhmu semakin menumpuk ingatlah untuk olah raga."

Wanita itu menuntun kedua pria itu memasuki Mansion besar Jung. "Salahkan Jaejoong yang selalu memasak banyak makanan untukku." Nenek Yunho membawa kedua pria itu masuk ke ruang tamu yang Jaejoong akui sangat besar. Mr Jung Ji Hoon berdiri disana menyambut keduanya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Selamat datang Jaejoong." Nada panggilan kekeluargaan yang di tunjukan pria tua itu membuat Jaejoong lega. Ia berpikir Nenek Kakek Yunho tidak akan menyukai dirinya tetapi keduanya menyambut dan memperlakukan Jaejoong begitu baik sejauh ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu?" pria tua itu menunjuk kursi agar mereka duduk.

Duduk di sisi Nenek Jung, ia mendapat tarikan Yunho yang memaksanya untuk duduk di sisi kekasih tampanya. "Papa baik baik saja, mereka menitipkan salam untuk Anda Kakek Jung."

Yunho memperhatikan keduanya dalam diam. Jadi mereka pernah bertemu sebelum ini. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Ya." Kakek Jung yang menjawab. "Di persidangan penabrakan itu terjadi. Ibu Jaejoong adalah kepala hakim, Ayahnya Kim Il Gook Actor besar itu, kalau tidak salah kau memiliki tiga adik kembar bukan?"

"Ya." Jaejoong menjawab dan tersenyum kearah Yunho yang mendelik kearahnya.

"Kau belum pernah menceritakan tentang keluargamu Jaejoong jadi setelah makan malam aku ingin bicara denganmu secara pribadi."

Sepanjang makan malam pria itu mendiamkan Jaejoong yang duduk di seberang meja bersama sang nenek. Keduanya terlihat akrab sampai membuat Yunho merasa iri karena mereka bisa seakrab itu dalam hitungan jam. Ya Tuhan, bahkan Jaejoong tidak akan tertawa seperti itu bersama dirinya.

Makan malam telah usai beberapa menit lalu, Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari ruang baca saat seorang pelayan menghampiri dirinya dengan selembar surat yang tidak perlu di tanya siapa pengirimnya. "Dimana Yunho?"

"Ikutlah dengan saya Tuan Muda." Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apa apa selain mengikuti pelayan itu memasuki lift yang membawa mereka naik ke lantai atas mansion.

Jemari Jaejoong kembali membuka selembar surat yang hanya tertulis satu baik kata "Saranghae"

Pedar lampu lilin dan taman di atap menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong disana. Indahnya lampu kota terpapar jelas di hadapan Jaejoong saat pria itu berjalan ke ujung salah satu balkon.

Pelukan dari belakang Yunho membuat nafasnya tercekat untuk beberapa waktu. Dagu yang di tumbuhi bakal rambut menyapa sisi wajah Jaejoong dan mengirimkan persaan geli namun menyenangkan saat pria yang memiliki aroma khas yang ia kenali berbisik di sisi telinga sensitifnya. "Kau menyukai ini." Lengan Yunho menarik Jaejoong agar bersandar pada tubuhnya.

Kehangatan tubuh keduanya menyatu mengirimkan kehangatan nyaman untuk keduanya. Tangan Jaejoong melingkupi lengan Yunho yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. "Ya, ini sangat indah."

"Kita akan tinggal disini jika kau suka." Membalikkan tubuh kekasih cantiknya ia mengecup ringan ujung hidung bangir Jaejoong. Pria itu menutup mata sampai Yunho menyatukan kening mereka dan berkata. "Menikahlah denganku Jaejoongie."

Mata Doe bening Jaejoong bergerak gelisah. Bukan kali pertama Yunho mengatakan hal itu, namun tetap saja jantungnya akan berdegup tak karuan saat mendengar kata menikah. "Kau tahu aku memiliki penyakit..."

"Kau sudah sembuh."

"Tetap saja,,, aku,,, takut." Jemari Yunho mengusap lembut bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan sedikit tarikan sampai bibir itu merekah. Ciuman yang Yunho berikan hanya sebuah kecupan hangat tanpa syarat yang pria itu inginkan.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, takut gelap? Aku akan menjadi lilin penerang untukmu. Takut kedinginan? Aku akan menjadi selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhmu. Takut ajal menjeput? Maka aku akan menemanimu sampai saat itu tiba dan hanya Tuhan yang dapat memisahkan kita."

"Aku takut kau akan menyesali keputusanmu suatu saat nanti." Jaejoong menutup mata merasakan kehangatan nafas Yunho di wajahnya. "Aku takut akulah yang tidak dapat memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu, aku takut aku tidak dapat memberikan apa yang kau berikan untukku."

"Cukup kau berkata 'Ya' maka yang lain tidaklah penting. Cukup aku yang mencintaimu dan kau berada di sampingku maka cukup untuk membuatku bahagia. Cukup kau memberikan tubuh dan hatimu maka aku tidak butuh yang lainya." Menjauhkan diri ia menatap wajah kekasihnya penuh sayang. "Cukup kau dan aku maka kebahagiaan itu akan menghampiri kita."

Mendongak, Jaejoong menatap kedalam mata Musang gelap yang selalu membuat jiwanya tersesat disana. "Kalau begitu jawabanku 'Ya' aku akan menikah denganmu." Jaejoong memekik saat kakinya menjauh dari lantai dan berputar dua kali dengan lengan Yunho memeluknya posesif. "Turunkan aku Bear."

Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong namun tidak menjauhkan tubuh mereka. "Aku tahu kau tidak dapat menolak pesonaku." Memeluk tubuh Yunho ia menyukai aroma dan kengatan ini. "Aku menyukai pelukanmu Bear. Karena kau begitu besar dan Hangat seperti beruang."

"Benarkah, tapi aku tidak suka beruang." Menyelipkan cincin pada jemari manis Jaejoong ia melepaskan sang kekasih untuk mundur. "Kita sudah resmi tunangan." Menunjukan jari manis miliknya ia mendapatkan jitakan manis Jaejoong di kening.

"Kau harus melamarku lagi di hadapan papa."

"Tentu saja." Yunhi merangkuh pundak mungil Jaejoong memutar tubuh mereka dan kembali menatap hamparan bintang di bumi dan di langit.

"Sangat indah."

"Ya." Yunho membenarkan.

"Bintang itu." Jaejoong menunjuk.

Jari Yunho menujuk hidung Jaejoong. "Yang ini lebih indah, jauh lebih indah dari apapun."

 **FIN**

Gaje nih endingnya sampai Authot diabetes kkkkk

*kabur gendong Jiji di kejar hero sama taepong*

Yang ingin FF Sherry di bukuin. Kalian mau yang mana. Soalnya gak semua ff akan aku bukukan untuk kalian. Sherry hanya ingin cetak semua untuk pribadi dan karena ada yang mau sekalian aja cetakin bisa ngurangin biasa percetakan hanya unuk beberapa FF.

~ketawa evil bareng Changmin~

Harga belom tahu dan yang minat Pm di sini atau di

FB : Sherry kim

Line : Ziyakim

No hp. : +886970217932 no taiwan.

Yg punya bbm tingalkan pin kalian nanti aku kabari. Aku hanya akan catat dan cetakim hanya untuk yg pengen dan pesen jadi kalau udah kelar gak bakal cetak lagi kecuali yg minta ratusan *mimpi*


End file.
